music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pipe
Pipe is a British rock band formed in 1995. It currently consists of Skye Graham (Lead vocals, Rhythm guitar), Simon Luttrell (Lead guitar, Backing vocals), Dave Hawkins (Bass guitar, Backing vocals) and Charlie Bryson (Drums). History In 1994, Simon Luttrell met Skye Graham at a concert in Nottingham, England. They quickly became friends after finding out that they had similar tastes in music, and formed a band soon afterwards. Luttrell soon got his friend Dave Hawkins to join on bass, and Charlie Bryson was chosen during an audition for a drummer. According to Luttrell, the band got their name when Hawkins said that he liked Graham's weed pipe, although Hawkins claims that the band's name came from a leaky pipe that was under the ceiling of Graham's house. During a gig, the band met Ron McGovern, the owner Grind Records, an independent label based out of Birmingham. He liked their music, and signed them a record deal. The band released their self-titled debut album in 1995. Although it was only a moderate success in their home country, it did very well in America, thanks to the hit single Chlorine, ''which peaked at #5 on the modern rock charts. The songs ''Lifeblood ''and ''Wisteria were also rather successful. The band members were quite young at the time (Graham was 17, Luttrell and Hawkins were 19, and Bryson was 22 when their first album debuted), which made touring difficult. However, they were able to do a few shows in the Seattle area, which greatly increased their popularity. A year later, Grind Records went out of business, and the band was quickly picked up by famous Seattle-based label Sup Pop Records. Their second album, Dying Embers, ''was released in 1997, spawning two new popular singles; ''Suicide (Oxycontin) and Remedy, the latter of which being a cover of a Black Crowes song. In early 2000, however, amidst creative differences and arguments with one another, Luttrell and Hawkins abruptly quit the band. They were replaced by Steve Myers and Jeffrey Fine, respectively. Fine and Myers were previously members of the metal band Martyr. The band later released two new albums; Album X ''(2002) and ''Death by Disillusion ''(2004). These albums were notable for a significant change in style, featuring a more post-grunge/alternative metal sound. However, midway through the production of ''Death by Disillusion, ''Charlie Bryson announced his departure from the band, citing personal issues, and was replaced by session drummer Rickie Martin for the remainder of production and the following tour. Although the new lineup had similar music tastes, they had a very hostile relationship with each other. This was especially true for Fine and Graham, who allegedly hated each other to the point of physical fights sometimes ensuing. These tensions finally reached the boiling point in 2007, when Graham called Fine a "fucking loser" during an on stage argument, to which Fine responded by striking Graham with a guitar. Fine was immediately kicked out of the band, and Skye Graham quit shortly after. In an interview, he said that a reunion was highly unlikely, stating how he was "Pissed with everyone's whining and bullshit complaints." However, in January of 2015, Luttrell announced that he and Graham had patched up their relations and were hoping to work together again, which started rumors that a reunion might come soon. That spring, those rumors were revealed to be true, as the original lineup of Pipe began a tour around the UK and America. The following year, the band released their first song in eight years with ''The Night in Your Eyes, which was soon followed up by the album Galaxies, and a'' greatest hits collection a year later. The band continues to tour and is currently working on new material. Band Members Current Members Charlie Bryson - drums (1995-2004, 2015-) Skye Graham - lead vocals, rhythm guitar, (1995-2007, 2015-) Dave Hawkins - bass, backing vocals (1995-2000, 2015-) Simon Luttrell - lead guitar, backing vocals (1995-2000, 2015-), keyboards (2015-) Former Members Steve Myers - lead guitar, backing vocals (2000-2007) Jeffrey Fine - bass, backing vocals (2000-2007) Rickie Martin - drums (2004-2007) Discography * ''Pipe ''(1995) * ''Dying Embers ''(1997) * ''Album X (2002) * Death by Disillusion (2004) * Galaxies ''(2016) * ''Greatest Hits (2017) Category:Bands Category:Grunge Bands Category:British Bands Category:Alternative Rock Bands